saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rythulian
The Rythulians were an extant race of humans that existed for a time before the first Void Insurrection, and disappearing sometime after. They were a small race that were subjugated by Humans and eventually went extinct as a result. Background Artificially created by a secret sect consisting of Angels, Demons and Humans in a time before the first Void Insurrection by a technique that allowed for the extraction, fusion, and transferrence of Souls from and to individuals. Due to the belief that Nephilim were created as combinations of Angels and Demons, the attempt was made to fuse the Angel and Demon aspects of the Light Soul together and contain them within a single individual. This process took three lives to create a new one, requiring the Souls of an Angel and Demon to be extracted, fused together, then put into a Human's body, as Humans possessed the necessary flexibility and power restraints that would allow for the newly created Soul to be contained properly. These newly created beings took on life of their own, and became the first Rythulians, a merger of the Angel and Demon aspects of the Light Soul contained within Human bodies. Though not the intended result, these new beings were indeed very powerful. However, with no recollection of the sum of their parts, the Rythulians would bring about the downfall of the entire project, destroying their creators in the process. After this, they would go on to live their own lives, and through many, many years, would grow into an orderly and prosperous civilization. At one point, an offshoot of Rythulians parted ways from their traditions in the face of certain extinction from Human subjugation and became known as the Rythels, creating a schism in the race. The Rythels dedicated themselves to the art of war instead of knowledge, building many more arms and constructing massive weapons that were powered by Anima in order to combat the Humans. Much like the rest, however, the Rythels were defeated before they could bring their plans into motion. Culture The Rythulians were a semi-nomadic race. Though they did have some permanent settlements, many groups would move around the world, and almost all of them had some who would leave and travel on their own. The main purpose of this was, among looking for resources, to gather knowledge. The Rythulians held knowledge of the Soul arts in high regard, and many scholars would travel, either on their own or within groups to search for more knowledge and to spread that knowledge among their race. These nomadic Rythulians were peaceful, but would defend themselves as needed. Subjugation by humans almost completely eliminated single nomadic Rythulians, and most would travel in groups, and instead of cooperating with humans and such to study and learn, they would come to eventually avoid human contact, or at least be secretive about their origins. Settlements were usually small, as to not attract too much attention and to be more humble and unassuming, easily passing off as a small human town, even before human subjugation began. They were tightly bound communities, though some communities acted as sorts of hubs for the nomadic Rythulians to visit and share their new knowledge, or to stay for a while before their next journey. Violence in Rythulian society was almost unheard of. There was only one major city that distinctly belonged to Rythulians, being Grand Archives of Amethyll, which was a city of scholars that was built around a massive library, containing all the knowledge of the Soul arts the Rythulians possessed. It was the oldest and largest Rythulian structure to exist, being in an isolated location far away from those who would seek to tarnish the knowledge inside meant for peaceful purposes, or to destroy the vast wealth of knowledge therein. Many years after its construction, a city was built around the archives, in order to both further protect it, and to establish it as a central hub for all Rythulians to go to in order to study and share their knowledge and findings, as well as a place to record such knowledge and to add them to the archives. As a response to human subjugation and persecution, the Rythulians were forced to dabble in the more destructive forms of Soulcraft in order to defend themselves. A caste of Protectors was formed, and these individuals were essentially the army of the Rythulians. The Protectors were battle-ready soldiers who would be the first responders in case of an attack on a settlement. They would only act in self-defense, however, and would not go and seek out battles with hostile humans. This allowed them to study soul arts most of the time, to prepare themselves for any and all possible attacks from humans. Created in tandem with the Protectors were the Makers, whose duty it was to arm the Protectors with powerful weapons. These Makers became ultimate masters of Anima weaponry, forging some of the most powerful Anima weaponry ever fashioned, and the two groups together would form an incredibly powerful deterrent to any invading force. Abilities Rythulians held most of the same abilities as humans, and could very easily pass of as human as a result. However, they had a much greater affinity for soulcraft, and developed means with which to channel this through special soul catalysts that bore distinction between those made by Human hands. Indeed, the weapons made by Rythulians were known to be far beyond what even Angels or Demons could accomplish at the time, possessing such a pure resonance with Anima and the soul, making them incredibly powerful in the right hands, and the art of the Rythulian Anima weapon crafting was never replicated, and to this day are only surpassed by the Soulblades themselves. A distinct and unmistakable Rythulian trait among few members are incredible ocular abilities. These abilities are mainly restricted to an ancient lineage, but sometimes appear outside of that bloodline. This is known as the Rythulian Eyes, and those who possess them are sometimes referred to as ''those who can see fate, ''due to their extraordinary abilities. Although each Rythulian Eye ability differs from person to person, they are all universally powerful, and those that possess the eyes often are heralded as royal or special in their own right. Known Rythulians *Ren - The last Rythulian known before the race went extinct. Possessed Rythulian Eyes. *The Harbinger - An ancient Rythulian that existed before and during the First Void Insurrection. Possessed Rythulian Eyes. Category:EWO Race Category:Ishimura Elite Category:EWO Terminology Category:EWO Lore